Race Against the Stars
by Sweetart22
Summary: Will all be lost or shall it be won? The Winx and the Titians have to work together to save one of there own. Will the prophecy come true? Is that good or bad? Read to find out R&R also known as Fairy Forever
1. Chapter 1

Hey, first story please be nice but flames are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Teen Titians

Titians Tower:

Raven pov

Everything is normal this morning Cyborg and Beastboy are playing playstation, Robins trying to teach Starfire to cook keyword trying, and Mark's looks like he's trying not to gag. We're just missing someone...Silver, spoke to soon. She walks over to me.

" Trying to teach Starfire to cook" she asked pointing o Starfire and Robin. " Trying" I answer "explains it" she replies walking over Mark slapping him. Silvers always secretive if you first met her than you would think she's an open book but she's not, nobody knows of her past. Whenever we bring it up she says "we're in the present not the past and I like it that way." She also always has a charm bracelet with a star, music note, and a fancy flower. Something breaks me out of my thoughts and its her bracelet the music note charm is glowing and apparently she notices it to she quickly hides it. I'll have to ask her about that later. She seems to be waiting for something, the doorbell rings I guess thats what she was waiting for ,because she rushes to the door. Moments later she comes in with a box. " We have a package" she announces. "What are you waiting for open it" says Cyborg. She opens it to reveal a book that has a star with some sort of lock. " Wait wheres the key" asks Robin, She smirks "right here" she says holding up her charm bracelet. She quickly takes the music note charm off and it turns into a key and unlocks it." Can i read it" I ask Silver " go crazy I only have the key because a lady told me i would need it one day" she says shrugging. " how'd you know that it was coming today" I ask " she told me that when it glows that something would be delivered" Silver tells me. Time to find out what's inside I hope it's good.

Well thats it for now the Winx chapter is next


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, this is going to be a short chapter like the first chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own WInx Club or Teen Titians.

Alfea: Musa Pov

" Man, its so boring" Dawn says, 'well we can go when Stella gets out" I answer. Dawn smiles " okay" she says as she skips out of our room. Yeah me, Dawn, and Techna share a room here she comes. "I got her can we go now please?" she asks, everyone looks at her and i give her a high five. " I have to finish my makeup" Stella whines, "thats what you were you doing all this time" Dawn says as she walks over to her. " What are you doing Dawn?" Stella asks backing away.

She (Dawn) just gives her a box while rolling her eyes. "Put it on" she told Stella, and as soon as she put it on she had her outfit and makeup all done. " Please can we go now?" she asks while everyone looks at her "what."she asks. "How did you do that?" Bloom asks Dawn just shruggs " apperently library's can be useful " she answers, "is that why you get changed fast?" I ask pointing to her bracelet. "No, I've had a spell put on me since birth I just spin." Then her charm bracelet began to glow you could hear her growl in annoyance. "Now we have to wait," she told us now she seems to be talking to herself, " old lady you better hurry."

A FEW MINUTES LATER (still Musa's Pov)

Everybody was still staring at as Dawn as she explained what was happening well what she knew. After she explains it (its pretty much the same as Silver's) the doorbell rings Dawn jumps to the door "oh its you guys" she says failing to hide her dissapointment "nice to see you to Dawn" says Riven sarcasticly "here a lady told us to give this to you something about you've got the key" he (Riven) says while giving her a box.

Dawn opens it to find a book that has a music note on it and a star lock "perfect" she says as she gets the star key out." Lets find out if that lady is crazy like I thought" Dawn says "but Dawn your crazy" I tell her "true but I'm the good kind."

Notes: everyones in Musa's room I dont know why I felt like it. Flames are welcome!

- Sweetart22-


	3. The book

Hey, I might have lied about this being a longer chapter (I said might) or it might be longer just read please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Teen Titians but I do own Silver & Dawn

Titans Tower Robins Pov

I was going to Ravens to ask her if that book said anything valuable. I was surprised when she opened the door before I even knocked apparently she was expecting me for she pulled me into her room.

"Raven, have you found anything?" I asked after I recovered, "yes, it seems to be another prophecy but its missing here look." Raven answered.

Sunrise

Twin sisters of music from two different teams

know the rest

Be ready for 14 new arrivals

The rest shall be revealed soon

"Be ready for 14 new arrivals, you mean another team?" I ask. "I dont know" Raven answered

Alfea

( Dawn's Pov)

"That old lady is crazy, and not the good kind" I said to no one in particular, and all the sudden I hear a voice " what does the book say Dawn" said Bloom. I sighed in relief " dude, don't sneak up on me" she just shruggs " what it say?" she asks. I just give her the book it reads:

Sunrise

Twin sisters of music from two different teams

Know the rest

Go to Jump City

And seek the T

" What does this mean?" Bloom asks

(Blooms Pov)

"What does this mean" I ask Dawn who's laying down on her bed on her back. As she rolls on her stomach ( I don't know how to spell it don't care I'm tired) she looks at me as serious as she could get " pack your bag we're going to Jump" she says.

(Dawns Pov)

"So you can be serious" I hear Layla say as she walks introor room, " don't get used to it" I say as I walk out. As soon as I get out I bust out laughing and Im pretty sure I could hear it them laughing. " I can hear you" I yell, " we know" they yell back.

Next chapter they go to Jump what will happen


	4. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Teen Titains but I do own Silver and Dawn

Tower: Raven Pov

As soon as I walk into the common room I expected to see a hyper Silver. What Iunderstand is that she wakes up early or falls asleep on the couch. But what I didn't expect was to see design papers all over the couch so I took a peek. It was AMAZING but who designed them because they did a great job. All of the sudden I hear a voice greeted " hey Raven" I turned to see Silver " oh sorry I was working on it this morning" she tells me as she starts to put away the papers. " Those are your designs Silver" I ask her " yeah, I've been working on them for a while an old friend helped a lot with it" " what old friend you've never talked about anything about your past?" I ask. " her name is Dawn she's a childhood friend" Silver replies.

The door bell rings

Alfea: Bloom Pov

We all packed and were ready to go to Jump City. We were all waiting on the guys. When the guys finally got here we were on our way when I saw the most amazing thing that I didn't think was possible, Dawn was READING. " umm Dawn you feeling alright" I ask feeling her forehead " yes I'm doing some research on Jump" Dawn replied " research since when do you research?" asked Stella by this time almost everyone was standing around us " hey, I may not act like it but I'm smart" she told us " okay" we told her" " hold on I'll be right back."

" Timmy land the ship there we can walk the rest of the way" we heard in the background.

As soon as we landed Dawn skipped out of the ship like a little kid " she such a kid" I told Musa we both start laughing " tell me something I don't know"

ㇶ8 time skipㇶ8㇫9

As we reach the T tower we all stare at the doorbell

" oh I hate waiting" yells Dawn as she rings the doorbell " coming" we hear a female voice.

Standing there was a girl around our age with midnight blue hair ( like Musa's and Dawn's ) and bifferent colored eyes she looks at all of us and when her eyes fall on Dawn her eyes widen as do Dawns.

"Dawn" she says lookingat Dawn

"Silver" Dawn says to this girl who I guess is Silver.

Author notes: sorry if I spelled anything wrong, it's hard typing on a Ipad. Thanks for reading please review!


	5. Let's play

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titians or Winx club

Raven Pov

I stood there shocked because she had talked about her someone from her past and she never talks about her past.

" oh my gosh it is you Dawn come on in all of you" I hear Silver say and about 14 people come in. Wow is all i can say " Silver Im going to go get the rest of the team" I tell Silver all I can think about when Im getting everyone up is that Dawn girl and Silver look so much alike. As soon as I push the red emergency button red lights are flashing everywhere

In the common room (Musa's POV)

We see red lights and sierens going off and Dawn and Silver looked really calm and flash cards came up on the table with names and colors some are ours and the others are the other teams Im guessing as soon as its alarm is off the other team comes in.

"Well it's time to introduce eachother " Dawn says " with cards? To match us up?" Silver says with a smile " Yup just like old time right Silver" .

" What's the game called?" Bloom asks them

" Who are you" they both say with a smile.

The next chapter they're going learn history and find out some secrets ㈳6


	6. Let's play Wait

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Teen Titans I do own Silver, Dawn,Mark and Tom

Bloom pov

" So is this how you girls met" I ask Dawn and Silver. " Not exactly we'll explain later" Silver responds " here are the rules each team gets cards of names from the other team and their history will show up you enchanted them right Dawn" Silver tells us then turns to Dawn for the last part.

" yup" she says cheerful as always I hear a girl talking " so she can be serious she's suprised me twice today see someone as immature as you can be serious why can't you Beastboy?" apparently Silver heard it to.

" Hey, wait its true cant help you there Beastboy" she says shrugging " let's play"

The first card I had, had the name Raven and was purple on it I walked over to a girl with violet eyes and hair while we both showed what we had it had mine and Sky's name and suddenly our history came on the card. I was surprised when it came that she was a demon but she was just as suprised that we hadnt run away.

㈳5 Time Skip㈳6

By the time we were almost done two people were left.

" Well are we going to sit here all day" yelled Stella

" Okay calm down" they united the cards just like the rest of us.

( I'm going to write down what there cards should say Dawn first㈳6㈴2)

Dawn held hers up first it read:

Born June 3rd power of the music note. Full name Melody Fay Dragon Queen of Starlit rules with her twin sister Harmony. Bonded pixie Lori pixie of emotions oldest of the twins.

We all gasped when we read queen and that her name is Melody not Dawn. I have a feeling of who Harmony is. Silver then held up her card it read:

Born June 3rd fairy of the seven stars. Full name Harmony Aurora Dragon Queen of Starlit rules with her twin Melody. Bonded pixie Miracle pixie of secrets youngest twin.

We all gasped again she's the most powerful fairy

" Twin sisters of music" we all say except for the twins then we all stay in silence until Mark brakes it.

" Somehow I'm not really that suprised" I hear Mark say.

Next chapter called : Terrible Memories


	7. Terrible Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club or Teen Titians

Raven Pov

One of my best friends is a fairy and a queen a FAIRY QUEEN I'm freaking out and I never freak out!

Finally Robin breaks the new silence " how are you a Queen and fighting crime you could of died Harmony and you to Melody what would your kingdom think?" he yells at them and they just sigh. Suddenly Harmony's eyes start to glow a bright blue " memories of the past come to me show the fairy of the past of memories!" she yelled.

We all felt a gust of wind all of the sudden we were in a white room where the twwhere're sitting down. " here sit down guys" said Harmony with a sad smile.

" what's going on" I ask " your in my mind well were in the memory part it will start in a minute"

The sceene changes it in a hospital a beautiful woman and a handsome man holding two babies.

She looked up at the man " can I see the oldest Ryan" the man handed the oldest one. " honey, can you open your eyes for mommy" the baby opened her eyes to find blue eyes with gold and white spects. " Melody her name will be Melody" says the woman with her eyes locked with the oldest. " Ready for the youngest Claire" Ryan asked " yes" she said finally taking her eyes off Melody. " open your eyes please baby girl" she oped her eyes do to her mothers command to reveal all colors in spects every color that existed was in her eyes. " Harmony they both will be powerful welcome princesses to our crazy world"laugh queen said with a laugh.

Then it faded away.

" What was that" Bloom asked

" it's a Starlit tradition once the baby is born the mother tells the child to open their eyes and they lock eyes and instantly know the name." Melody explains

A scene comes into focus Two little girs are running They seem really scared

" Melody what are we going to do they're dead this is the worst 3rd birthday ever there's the invisible gate the one mom told us about." said the mini Harmony

(that picture comes out of focus and then a similar scene comes they look older)

" Harmony we've been queens for an hour andthey're sending us away and this is good this time the war ended after 5 years" said an 8 year old Melody

" true they're sending me to the Temple of The Stars and sending you to Lova the realm of love. Remember your new name is Dawn Light" Harmony told her older sister seriously.

" how will I find you Har"

" the new name for me is Silver Hudson." Harmony said with a pose.

They hugged each other goodbye

The scene ends and they are back in the white room

" Thats all you need to see to answer your questions and we fight evil because we can't die yet." said Harmony

" I'm not letting my girlfriend die" Mark said standing up

" too bad" said Harmonywith a laugh " cause you'll die first

" WHAT" everyone screamed


	8. Transformation?

No I did not forget about my story just had some writters block. I want to thank anyone who read my story. I left out one memory from harmony but it will be revealed soon maybe in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Teen Titians

No pov

" Har, why'd you tell them that" said Melody, " because we're still in my mind and I want to get out before you-know-what" she replied. Melody froze " I forgt about that"

" i Want to know" replied Harmony's boyfriend Mark

Raven pov

" curse you Mark" I heard Harmony say in a growl that I never heard in her voice. The twins sat down on the floor. " Get comfortable we have to stay here untill the final memory has gone by" Harmony tells us " aren't there two of them?" asks Melody Harmony only nods.

We all turn to the screen it showed a very angry 3 year old Harmony for she had just watched her parents get killed by the Trix(1). Icy throw some icicles at her and cut her in the stomach, what they failed to see was that a red ring of blood going around her in-til it was to late. Harmony had transformed (2). Her hair turned black with two little red stripes in pigtails she had black clothes with a red rose. With black eyes she had started to attack them and then stopped " you are evil, I am not like you" and with that Harmony detransformed and the scene faded out. As soon as that faded out another faded in this time it was a 10 year old Harmony was fighting a evil villain named Ana ( A-na) " you won't get away with this Ana!" screamed Harmony " I already have I wonder what Starlit would be like with only one queen" Ana said with a smirk you could hear Harmony gasp. " How did you know?" " I do my research I wonder what your mother will think opps" Ana said with a fake gasp " oh right you don't have one" as she kept going they saw the blood ring.

This time when Harmony transformed this time she had pink almost turning red eyes, her nail polish was blood red, her lips were ruby red, she had black hair from last time but the red was at the tips, her outfit had black going down reaching into red! But the odd thing was that she was bleeding and her wings were made of blood. She had starting so many attacks at once it was hard to understand she than tie up Ana and took her to jail. The screen turned white once again.

We all turned to her shocked

" is that your fairy form!?" asked everyone but Melody

Authors note: okay first who hates autocorrect I was typing evil villain and it changed to evil lions!

1 okay if you want to know message me or out it in a review.

2 I know she's really young but anythings possible and they definitely crossed the line.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: in a perfect world I do own them but sadly its not so I don't own them

Harmony Pov

I just smiled at them as I said "'nope" I got an idea " since you saw one of my transformation I feel that I should show you Melody's second form." I said as I pulled out 2 photos. One a young Melody with wild black hair with purple and white streaks, purple eyeshadow black eyes, pale white skin and a purple top and a black skirt.

And the second was a slightly older Melody that has the same pale skin, purple eyeshadow , but her black hair had much larger streaks and she had a purple top with a skull with black skinny jeans.

Raven was the first to break out of the shock. " so what are your real transformation" she asks you can see everyone nod ( the Winx only know Melody's basic transformation).

Musa Pov

Melody and Harmony look at each other then Harmony finally speaks up " well that doesn't work" she says throwing her hands up. She looks up to see our confused faces " oh it's a twin thing well we better get out of my mind so we can show you." Next thing I know we're outside maybe for them to show the transformation.

The twin scream out magic winx heartix which is the highest transformation.

Melody has a music note on her shoulder, you can see her eye color much more clearly, she has a colorful outfit on, and blue wings.

Harmony has a shooting star on her shoulder, and her eyes got even more brighter if possible, a rainbow outfit midnight blue on the top and rainbow on the skirt, and her wings had a star at the bottom then them comming out to look like a rainbow.

They looked simply amazing.

"So, what were those transformations in the video/pictures?" I heard Raven ask

" Full of questions today Raven they were are powerful forms even in this form." Harmony told us.

I was shocked theyre the most powerful and they have acheived the most powerful form yet those pictures were still more powerful.

Time skip

We were all talking in the common room when the book that brought us together apeared.

Then I relized that we still didnt know the whole prophecy guess we'll find out tommorow. Or thats what I thought

AN: now that you people know more about Harmony & Melody its time to find out whats in the book and whats going to happen tommorow. will they be able to explain anything or not.

Thank you to:

jinx1211

Mariel

High Reacher for your reviews

And

AmuletSugar1

High Reacher

jinx1211

kimi and her true love

ravenfan253

For following


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i do not own the teen titans or Winx club

Musa Pov

I woke up to Unbroken by Demi Lovato (great somng btw) when I saw Melody looking out the window with a blank look on her face. " The star and note shall colide the evil will be battled and win. But, the war shall be won to save all that they love at one moment the planets in all dimensions will align." as soon as those words left her (Melody) mouth she colapsed.

"Melody!" I screamed and ran out of the room to be greeted by another scream "Harmony!" I reconized the scream as Stellas. I ran into the room where I heard the scream and saw Harmony just like I had left Melody. " Come on guys lets get her in the same room as Melody." I ordered them " Wait, Melody's like this too?" Tyler asked terrified I only nodded. I led them to where I had left Melody with Mark holding his girlfriend (Harmony) and Tyler scared about his. When they were in the same room their bodys began to glow. An of outline of a star on Harmony's right cheek and Melody's was a multiple music notes on her wrist, they both slowly opened their eyes.

"What happened guys?" I asked. They both looked at each other with fear in their eyes, an emotion that I never saw in their eyes. " We'll tell you when we're all together." Well lets go now because I never want that to happen again" said Stella for once serious the boys noded " I never want to see you like that again girls" said Mark

I wonder if this has anything to do with the book...

An: I am so sorry I havent posted, I feel really bad about that. I know that its short but I kinda have writters block, good news dont have it anymore. :) I couldnt even post if I didnt Ive had a lot of things I just finished the you know BIG tests at the end of the year. Hope I did well thanks for reading please review even to tell me I'm bad at writting and that you hate me for the suspense and for the short chapter. Or if you hate it which you probably do. Thanks


	11. Notice (please respond)

Hey its me Sweetart22. I know i havent been updating, and I know I hate when this happens. Ive been going through some stuff. So Im asking this question:

Should I keep going with this story or not.

Please tell me

Thanks


	12. Real chapter 11

Hey! This chapter is dedicated to kimi and her true love when I read your review I knew I had to continue.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own teen titans or winx club

Harmony Pov

I dont understand this at all! This is happening to quickly the book... Wait the book! Its here somewhere I think as I see mine and Melody's charm glow for a second.

Musa pov

"Here we are" Tyler says while looking at his girlfriend.

Harmony leans back to me and whispers sarcastically " no duh Sherlock" " I heard that Harmony!" Tyler says without tearing his gaze at Melody. Harmony cheerfully replies with " Good, you were supposed to!" while smiling, she then opens the door and skips into the door.

-timeskip-

"Why are we here?" Sky asks eveyone nodding in agreement.

" Melody and Harmony have something to say I believe" Mark says while the twins glared at him.

As soon as he said that all heads turned to them. " Well, i-"

"WAIT!"

AN: Well thats it for now... If you can guess who said the " well, i-" and who sait "WAIT!" get a shoutout and a virtual brownie or cookie! :)


End file.
